basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Cresianism
Cresianism is the religion of the Cresii. It split from Old Kelosianism, led by Cresius, an early religious figure of Cresianism. A follower of Cresianism is called a Cresianist. Beliefs Concept Cresianism differs from Old Kelosianism in that Cresianists believe in a singular, supreme concept, which cannot be described as a being. Old Kelosianists worshiped a god or gods that manifested in various forms and conceptions. However, Cresius had challenged the old beliefs in that the manifestations were not a revelation of these beings, but an obstruction to a true understanding of them. This deconstruction of the old beliefs caused Cresianism to split from Old Kelosianism, and Old Kelosianists still find the beliefs of Cresianists strange today. Scripture The scripture of Cresianism is the Mesna, comprised of several books (also called mesna). Many mesna had been in existence before the time of Cresius. However, it was Cresius that compiled the various mesna into a single book known as the Mesna today. While pre-Cresian mesna are part of the Old Kelosian scripture, they were never compiled as a single work. Afterwards, many post-Cresian letters had also been incorporated into the Mesna. History Foundation Cresianism was founded by Cresius, an Old Kelosian religious reformer. Cresius was from Fresca, in what is now the region of Cresia. As such, Cresia became the center of Cresianism, whereas it remained small in the rest of Crystaldeep. State religion Cresianism became the state religion of the Cresian Empire, which largely corresponded to the region of Cresia. It was adopted as the state religion by Cresius I, the first emperor of Cresia, who united the various Cresian-speaking peoples of Cresia through Cresianism. Cresianism flourished under the Cresian Empire. It had developed an ecclesiastical structure during this time, which it stil retains. The adoption of Cresianism brought together various Cresianist traditions, which were synthesized under the imperial ecclesiastical structure. Cresianism remained the state religion of the Cresian Empire from its founding on 32192-08-078 DT until its fall on 34019-09-069 DT. Vendian Empire The conquest of Cresia by the Vendian Empire brought an end to the state support of Cresianism. The ecclesiastical structure, though weakened, remained in place and became a major organization of Cresian culture. Nominally, at the top of the hierarchy was the patriarch, located in the former capital of Cresia. However, patriarch had little actual control over the hierarchy. Post-migration Although most of the Cresii had remained in the region of Cresia, those that have migrated to the planet Cresia had come from all over Crystaldeep, including the region of Cresia and the Cresian diaspora. This resulted in a second synthesis of Cresian traditions. Cresianism in the planet Cresia thus became different from that in Crystaldeep. Cresianism in the planet Cresia became divided in two, as Avananism and Belscanism underwent a schism. Origin The origin of Old Kelosianism, and hence Cresianism, is complex. The belief in gods and other supernatural beings originated before civilization and is difficult to pinpoint. Early Kelosian civilization was henotheistic, resulting in a variety of deities. While some cultures consistently worshiped one deity, others worshiped many, though most recognized the existence of other deities. The pantheon among polytheistic cultures varied, the inclusion of a deity being the choice of each culture, and the importation of deities and practices was common in early Old Kelosianism. Importation of deities led to mergers of local pantheons into regional ones, resulting in few but large areas of common deities and practices. Among supernatural beings, two are of interest in the study of Old Kelosianism: the antheoni and the ælhi. The antheoni were a race of angelic beings and were not usually considered gods, although some cults worshiped them as such. The ælhi were a legendary race of creatures similar to Kelosians often considered their forerunners in Kelosian mythology. Belief in the antheoni and the ælhi is a common component of nearly all varieties of Old Kelosianism, including Cresianism. While belief in the ælhi indicates contact between Kelosians and Highlords during Kelosian prehistory, the belief in the antheoni is more complicated. As the Antheons have disappeared, some attribute the antheoni to importation of interstellar culture to Crystaldeep through the Highlords; another argument is that the Antheons still exist and have occasionally made contact with the Kelosians. The antheoni are not considered gods in Old Kelosianism nor Cresianism. However, as the gods were deprecated in Cresianism, the antheoni were reappropriated some aspects of the gods. Category:Cresia Category:Cresia (region) Category:Cresianism Category:Religions